Life Without Love
by Daniel Dymien
Summary: Continuação de Love's Death! Depois do drama... Vem a comédia! xD 3º Capítulo A Decisão de Maylene Angel! Qual será a resposta de Maylene? Casa com Dalijah ou não?
1. O Julgamento de Kai Hiwatari

**Capítulo I**

_O Julgamento de Kai Hiwatari_

Não se passara mais de dois dias, após aquele vil acto. Na minha memória, ficará gravado para todo o sempre o momento em que Kai tirara a vida àquele homem. Àquele homem que amava; que me havia satisfeito por uma noite. A sua morte abalara-me, contudo, a pena que sentia pelo Kai era maior. Afinal, ele tinha-o morto porque me amava. Fê-lo num acto de loucura, cegueira, ciúme. E eu iria testemunhar a seu favor!

- O julgamento de Kai Hiwatari vai começar. Peço à primeira testemunha que entre. Dead Lady!

As grandes portas de carvalho abriram-se de par em par, para dar passagem a uma rapariga. Era uma rapariga alta. Os seus longos cabelos castanhos ondulavam à medida que andava, enquanto os seus olhos castanhos-claros brilhavam com a luz que entrava pelas altas janelas da sala do tribunal.

- Pelo que sei, tem algo a dizer em relação a este caso. - começou a juíza.

- Então, pois claro que tenho! - Olhou para o Kai, com os olhos a brilharam. - Coitadinho do Kai... Eu não conhecia esse Dalipah, mas com certeza que o Kai não teve culpa nenhuma, ora! É uma rapaz tão calmo, giro, jeitoso, encantador, maravilhoso, estu-

- Já percebemos...

- Er... Como estava a dizer, Sr.ª Dr.ª Juíza, o Kai não teve culpa! Não se vê logo naquela carinha de anjo que ele era incapaz de fazer mal a um sapo?

- Não devia ser a uma mosca? - perguntou a Juíza, confusa.

- Não, não. Uma mosca ele era capaz de matar, sabe, ele não se dá muito bem com aqueles que são menores que ele... Quer dizer! Não me interprete mal, afinal as moscas são muito irritantes, transportam doenças, cheiram mal quando não tomam banho e, além disso-

- Se não tem mais nada a dizer, sugiro que passemos à próxima testemunha. - disse a Juíza, entediada.

- Não, não! Tenho ainda uma coisa importante para dizer! - A Juíza e o Kai olharam-na com atenção. - Er... Antes de ele ser preso, será que posso passar uma noite com ele?

- RUA!

- Eh, que mau humor... Era só uma sugestão...

- A única mulher com quem ele vai passar uma noite, no resto da vida dele, sou eu!

Dead Lady olhou para a Juíza com mais atenção.

- Espera lá... Se tirarmos essa maquilhagem e a peruca... - Dead Lady levou uma mão ao coração. - Não pode ser... Yukix!

A Juíza arrancou a peruca, limpou a maquilhagem com um lenço e...

- Olá, Dead!

- Não posso... Desde quando és Juíza?

- Ora, descobri que os homens mais interessantes passam sempre por aqui. Sabes que já julguei o Itachi? E o Sasuke? A Sakura processou-o por ele a ter traído com o Naruto...

- O meu Sasu... Com o Naruto?

- É assim a vida. Agora que venha a próxima testemunha... - Pegou nuns papéis espalhados pela sua mesa. - Firekai!

- Sou eu, sou eu. - soou uma voz, junto às portas.

- Aproxima-te. O que tens a dizer sobre este caso?

- Não muito... Apenas venho dizer que fiquei muito contente com tudo isto! Esta é uma área que não é muito explorada, aqui em Portugal. Quer dizer, pelo menos eu não tenho conhecimento de muitos. Mas gostei da forma como o Kai reagiu... Foi... Curioso. Nunca pensei que o Kai matasse por... amor?

- Amor? O Kai por acaso ama alguém? - perguntou Yukix, com desdém.

- Então, não é preciso ofender! - gritou Kai, do seu canto.

- Tu, meu menino, está caladinho!

- Se foi amor ou não, não sei dizer...

- Se não há mais nada que tenha a acrescentar, passaremos à próxima testemunha. Ora muito bem, chegou a vez de...

- Moriiii! - Uma rapariga com cabelos negros esvoaçantes aproximava-se a correr. - Então tu é que és a Juíza?

- Então, claro que sim! Eu especializei-me em "Juízo a Jeitosos"! Nem imaginas quem é que já julguei. Já passou por aqui-

- Itachi, Naruto e Sasuke. Avança, Yu...

- Sim, Dead... Bem, então conta lá como tudo aconteceu, May.

- Isto é assim. O Kai bazou para a Ásia, mais um torneio de Beyblade... - Maylene olhou para ele, com uma expressão zangada. - Enfim, é a vida dele, não é? Continuando... Lá onde eu trabalho, também trabalhava o Dalijah-

- Ah! Então é Dalijah! Eu pensava que era Dalipah!

- Dead... Posso continuar?

- Claro, claro.

- Então, ele até era girinho... Não era nenhuma brasa, mas-

- Pois, brasa é ali o Kai, não é? - comentou Yukix.

- Pois é! Já reparaste como aquelas tatuagens são sexys? - observou Maylene, babando-se para o Kai.

- Continua, May...

- Ele até era girinho, atencioso, simpático, amoroso, carinhoso, e tudo mais. Ao fim de alguns dias, a coisa deu-se!

- Que coisa? - perguntaram Dead Lady e Yukix ao mesmo tempo.

- A coisa, pah!

- Aaah! A coisa!

- Retardadas... ¬¬

- Respeitinho, May! Não te esqueças que sou a Juíza!

- Hum... Está bem. Quando a coisa se estava a dar, o Kai chega a casa! - Ouviu-se um "Ooh" ecoar pela sala. - Depois, entrou de repente no quarto, e espetou uma faca no Dalijah e...

- E...

- Morreu!

- E qual é a tua posição neste caso?

- Tenho pena do Kai, coitadinho... - Voltou-se para o Kai. - Estás perdoado, amorzinho... - disse, mandando-lhe um beijo.

- Está bem... A próxima testemunha é...

- ONDE É QUE ELE ESTÁ? EU VOU MATAR ESSE GAJO! - Uma rapariga entrara a correr pela sala, com um fúria nos olhos.

- Alguém acalme aquela louca...

- Louca é você! - Perscrutou a sala com o olhar, detendo-se no Kai. - Estás aí, sacana! Como te atreveste a matar o Dalijah? Agora vais experimentar o mesmo que ele!

E assim foi. A rapariga avançou a correr para Kai, que começou a fugir dela. Então, Firekai e Maylene agarraram-na, para que parasse.

- E a menina é...? - perguntou Yukix.

- Sin Girl.

- Ah! A testemunha... Faça o favor de se acalmar e falar.

Sin Girl dirigiu-se para o seu local, respirando fundo várias vezes.

- Eu conhecia o Dalijah. Aliás, conhecíamo-nos há anos! Ele era o meu melhor amigo... - murmurou a rapariga, deixando uma lágrima correr pela sua pele bronzeada. - Mas não há crise! Pus um anúncio no jornal e, em breve, já devo ter encontrado outro.

- Ah! Então o anúncio era teu! - exclamou Dead Lady. - Eu hoje li. Dizia assim: "Rapariga simpática, e, um pouco temperamental, procura um melhor amigo, depois de o anterior ter sido assassinado."

- É esse mesmo! Bem, o que venho aqui dizer é muito simples. Esse Kai é um sacana, nojento e otário. Quando o apanhar, vou matá-lo.

- Está no seu direito... - concordou Yukix. - É tudo?

- Não! Ainda não acabei! Quero acrescentar que o Dalijah era muito bom rapaz. Era um bocado chato, e quando alguém o chateava, nunca mais largava essa pessoa; no sentido de a fazer sofrer, claro. Quando andávamos na escola, houve alguns que ainda sofreram às suas mãos... Costumava chamar-lhe o estratega. E se ainda vivêssemos na era das batalhas dos reis e toda essa cena, tenho a certeza que teria sido um dos melhores!

- Isso é fascinante... - comentou Yukix, enquanto bocejava descaradamente.

- O que eu quero dizer com este discurso todo é...

- É...

- Quero pena de morte! O Kai deve morrer! Uma morte pagasse com outra! - respondeu Sin Girl, decidida.

- Eu vou ver o que posso fazer... A próxima testemunha é a... Tomoyo-chan91!

Uma rapariga calma entrou, caminhando em passo rápido.

- Oixinho!

- Er... Oi... xinho... - respondeu Yukix. - Diga o que tenha a dizer, e depois baze.

- Okix! Eu acho que esta situação toda é linda e muito dramática... Linda, no sentido de o Dalijah e a Maylene amarem-se às escondidas; dramática porque... acho que toda a gente sabe. O Kai nunca deveria ter morto o Dalijah.

- Obrigado pelas suas palavras. xia-thebladergirl, faça o favor de se aproximar.

- Não tenho muito mais a acrescentar. Aliás, eu e a Tomoyo estivemos a ensaiar o discurso lá fora, juntas...

- Ah... Não quer dizer nada?

- Quero dizer que o que o Kai fez é muito feio! Mas ele continua a ser lindo... - disse Xia, com um sorriso travesso.

- E com isto, chegamos ao fim da lista de testemunhas. A sentença do Kai é...

- É... - repetiram as testemunhas.

- É complicada!

- ¬¬ Ou morre ou não! - reclamou Sin Girl.

- Bem, o estado português não autoriza as penas de morte; e ainda bem, porque era um desperdício matar este jeitoso.

- Vá lá, Yu! Diz logo a sentença dele! - insistiu Maylene.

- Além de passar uns anitos na prisão, quando sair, terá que ser meu marido! Muahahahaha

- Hey! Isso não é justo! - objectou Dead Lady.

- Temos pena, querida... Tivesses-te licenciado em "Juízo a Jeitosos", em vez de andares a perder tempo a torcer pela relação do Sasuke com a Sakura. No final, ele acabou com o Naruto...

- Sasuke is my sex god! - gritou Naruto, que aparecera, sabe-se lá de onde.

- ¬¬ Triste... - entoou o grupo das testemunhas.

- Caso encerrado!


	2. O Enterro de Dalijah Dymien

**Capítulo II**

_O Funeral de Dalijah Dymien_

Estava um tempo horrível, o vento passava cortante, pelos presentes. Alguns choravam - muito poucos -, outros sorriam - a maioria.

- Ora muita bem, hoje eu bou enterrar este pobre homeim, Dalijah Dymien. - disse um homem de barbas brancas, com um chapéu velho, e umas jardineiras de ganga.

- A ver se faz isso com maneiras, oh velhote! Estou aqui para me assegurar que o Dalijah tem um enterro decente.

- E quem é bocê menina?

- Não me conhece? Vê-se mesmo que é um velho inculto... Então, eu sou a... - A luz do Sol incidiu sobre a rapariga, a fonte atrás de si deitou um repuxo de água, e o som dos tambores ecoou pelo cemitério - KnucklesGirl! A grande, melhor, brilhante, espantosa, esplêndida, maravilhosa, magnífica, estupenda, arra-

- Já entendi, menina. Ma' bocê julga qu'eu sou algum ingnorante? Hã? Julga? Pois fic'a saber qu'eu na sou!

A carrinha da TV Escandalosa estacionou à entrada do cemitério, e uma elegante jornalista caminhava calmamente, até ao local do enterro do Dalijah.

- Muito boa tarde. Eu sou da TV Escandalosa, e dirigi-me até este momento deprimente para que o mundo possa ver o enterro do mundialmente famoso, Dalijah Dymien!

- Mundialmente famoso? Deve estar a confundir este Dalijah com outro... - disse Dead Lady. - Já agora, quem é você?

- Agora é baca comeu as coubes... É a Hermy! - exclamou o velhote. - Olá, menina. Lembra-se de mim?

- Zé Manel das Couves?

- Eu, mesmo! Antigo dirigente das Fábricas Dymien... Agora 'tou aqui a enterrar o meu patrão... Eheheh

- Er... Pois... Bem, por favor, façam uma fila para poder entrevistar-vos a todos.

Mais depressa que um piscar de olhos, já havia uma fila que dava a volta ao quarteirão.

- Não sejas aldrabão! A fila nem 5 metros, tem... - interrompeu a Maylene.

Continuando... Então, a entrevista começou.

- Nome, o que está aqui a fazer e mais qualquer coisa que se lembre. - disse HermyH, numa voz autoritária.

- Dead Lady, estou aqui para me rir do morto. - Dead Lady começou a rir histericamente.

- ¬¬ Acha que ele teve o que mereceu?

- Claro! Eu não o conhecia, mas só de olhar para a cara de morto dele, acho que devia bater a bota, mesmo...

- Se não te calas, quem bate a bota daqui a bocado és tu! - gritou a Sin Girl.

- Você era a melhor amiga dele?

- Sim, sou eu.

- O que tem a dizer?

- Digo que se os que vieram gozar não se forem embora, começo a distribuir headshots!

- Head quê? - perguntou o velhote.

- Headshots! Por acaso nunca jogou ao C.S.?

- C. quê?

Sin Girl fica vermelha, deita fumo das orelhas, tira a sua pistola do bolso e dá um tiro na cabeça do velhote.

- Isto é um headshot!

- Ah! Agora já percebo... - disse o velhote, com um buraco na testa. - Agora, se na se importa, bou bater a bota. - E caiu para o lado.

- Mais alguém quer levar um headshot? - perguntou Sin Girl, virando-se para aqueles que sorriam.

- Eu quero! - gritou uma rapariga de cabelos cor-de-rosa, aos saltos entre a multidão.

Hermy aproximou-se da rapariga com um microfone na mão, apontando a câmara para a sua cara.

- Quem és, e porque queres levar um headshot?

- Sou a Sakura, e quero levar um headshot porque o Sasuke trocou-me pelo Naruto...

PUM

Sakura cai para o lado, com um buraco na testa.

- Adeus, mundo cruel! - disse Sakura, caindo em cima do velhote.

- Sasuke is my sex god! - gritou Naruto, sobrevoando a área num balão.

- ¬¬ Que tristes... - murmurou Hermy. - Prosseguindo... - Hermy vira-se para a câmara. - E agora, caros telespectadores, Sin Girl, melhor amiga de Dalijah Dymien, vai enterrá-lo. Observem.

Sin Girl pega numa pá mas, um buzina interrompe-a. Um carro acabara de estacionar e, o seu condutor, dirigia-se para o grupo. Hermy começou a correr para junto dele.

- Quem é? E o que faz aqui?

- Eu sou o Tidus e vim ter com a minha nova melhor amiga, a Sin Girl.

- Tidus... - Sin Girl baba-se ao olhar para o rapaz loiro de olhos azuis.

Então, uma rapariga surge atrás dele.

- Vê lá se não te babas muito para o meu namorado... Olha que eu sei Taekondo!

- E eu sei Judo! - replicou Sin Girl.

- Então meninas... Não é preciso discutirem, eu chego para as duas... - disse Tidus, com um ar de superioridade.

- Caros telespectadores, preparem-se para uma demonstração de forças. - Hermy aponta a sua câmara para as duas raparigas. - Sin Girl versus... Como se chama?

- Yuna.

- Sin Girl versus Yuna. Um combate de titãs... acabadas.

- Se não tens tento na língua, quem fica acabada és tu! - rugiu-lhe Sin Girl.

- Pronto, pronto, não digo mais.

Maylene avança, e coloca-se no meio da duas.

- Como eu já assisti a um homicídio, vou ser a juíza! - Voltou-se para Sin Girl. - Vale tudo. Dá-lhe com força, miúda! - Volta-se para Yuna. - Vai bugiar, tá? Que comece o combate!

Sin Girl corre até Yuna, tenta dar-lhe um pontapé na cabeça, mas esta baixa e evita-a. Yuna aproveita a desvantagem da adversária e atira-se para cima dela! No entanto, no último momento, Sin Girl rebola para o lado.

As duas levantam-se, encaram-se uma a outra, arfando.

- Agora que já aqueci, vou começar a lutar a sério... - murmurou Sin Girl.

- Podes esperar o mesmo de mim.

Avançam as duas a correrem uma para a outra e... Começam a puxar os cabelos!

- Aaaaaah! Sua atrasada! Tomaaaaaaaaaah! Ouch... Pára! Toma! Ai! - gritou Sin Girl.

- Grrrrrrrr! Sua parva! Flor sem pétalas! Fonte sem água! Praia sem areia!

A multidão olha para a Yuna.

- ¬¬

- Que foi? - perguntou Yuna, olhando-os.

- Que raio de ofensas são essas? - perguntou Hermy, apontando-lhe a câmara. - Nem um bebé fica ofendido com isso...

- Lá na minha terra... - Yuna estava vermelha de vergonha. - ...isto são ofensas...

- Sin Girl... - chamou Tidus. - Acaba com essa triste...

- É para já!

PUM

- HEADSHOT! - gritou a multidão, em uníssono, ao mesmo tempo que Yuna caia no chão, com um buraco na testa.

- Agora, Sin Girl, pode acabar de enterrar o seu amigo? - perguntou Hermy.

- Não! Agora vou dar umas voltas com este giraço. - disse, apontando para Tidus. - Alguém que o enterre por mim. Bye!

E assim, afastou-se, agarrada a Tidus.

_- Que ricos amigos o Dalijah tinha... _- pensou Hermy. - Será que alguém pode enterrá-lo?

Uma rapariga de longos cabelos pretos avançou.

- Eu enterro o pobre coitado...

- E a menina é...?

- Sou filha da minha mãe...

- Não é isso, retardada! É o teu nome!

- Ah! Anina! Filha da Maylene.

- E queres enterrá-lo porquê?

- Ora, porque o meu padrasto foi preso por sua causa! - explicou, zangada.

- Bem, quer dizer... Não é bem assim...

Nesse momento, um avião com um letreiro passou por cima das suas cabeças.

- Orlando Bloom, no centro da cidade, a dar autógrafos... - leu Maylene. - Aaaah! O meu Orli!

- Papá! - gritou Anina.

Então, em menos de dois segundos, uma grande parte da multidão partiu a correr. As únicas pessoas que restaram foram KnucklesGirl, Elyon Somniare e Yukix.

_- Em vida, este gajo devia ser muito triste, mesmo... _- pensou Hermy. - Alguma de vocês o vai enterrar?

- Er... Bem, quer dizer... Eu não gosto muito de enterrar mortos... - disse Elyon.

- Pois, eu só aqui estou para garantir que ele tenha um funeral decente... - explicou KnucklesGirl.

- Até agora tens estado a negligenciar a tua tarefa... Então... Yukix? Podes enterrá-lo? Ao que sei, vocês eram irmãos.

- Epah, eu até o enterrava mas... - Consultou o relógio. - Está na hora da visita do Kai. Tchauzinho!

_- Decididamente, este Dalijah Dymien devia ser a pessoa mais triste do mundo... _- conclui Hermy. - Então, agora quem o enterra?

Subitamente, a terra começou a tremer, os ninhos começaram a cair das árvores, e um cheiro nauseabundo preencheu o ar. De dentro do buraco, alguma coisa acabava de sair.

- Dalijah? - disse Elyon surpresa, esfregando os olhos. - O que estás aqui a fazer? Já não tinhas morrido?

- Pois tinha! Mas estão aqui há horas, e ninguém me enterra!

- Então e agora? - perguntou KnucklesGirl.

- Agora fartei-me de estar morto!

- Ah... E isso é assim?

- É! Sou eu que escrevo, por isso posso fazer o que quiser! - exclamou Dalijah, deitando a língua de fora a Hermy. - Já agora, quem és tu?

- Hermy, repórter da TV Escandalosa.

- Mas espera lá! Tu não podes ressuscitar assim do nada! - objectou Elyon. - É impossível alguém morrer e depois voltar a viver...

- Não propriamente. Pode não voltar a viver, _mesmo_, mas pode permanecer no mundo como um fantasma, no caso de não ter concluído uma certa tarefa, ou como morto-vivo, quando apenas quer viver. - explicou KnucklesGirl.

- Que raio de livros andas tu a ler? - perguntou Elyon, olhando-a de lado.

- Isso também não importa! Eu tenho aqui uma câmara na mão, caso ainda não tenham reparado, e estamos em directo! Os meus telespectadores não podem ficar na ignorância! O que és tu, Dalijah? Fantasma ou morto-vivo?


	3. A Decisão de Maylene Angel

**Capítulo III**

_A Decisão de Maylene Angel_

- Então? O que és tu? - insistiu Hermy.

- Mas que bela história que isto vai dar... - murmurou Elyon para si. - Talvez possa escrever um best-seller com isto!

- Devia ter trazido a minha máquina fotográfica... Agora onde é que arranjo fotos para a TVI? - pensou KnucklesGirl.

- Importam-se de parar de pensar em formas de ganhar dinheiro comigo!? - Dalijah saltou do buraco xateado.

- Ugh... Tens razão... - disse Elyon, tapando o nariz. - Antes de mais nada, precisas de um banho...

- Eh pá! Mas que pivete, meu!

- Caros telespectadores, estamos a assistir à "Ressurreição dos Mortos"! E o melhor é que, desta vez, é real! - exclamou Hermy para a câmara. - O que pretende fazer, agora que voltou à... ao mundo dos vivos...?

- Vou procurar a Maylene e encontrá-la! Esteja onde estiver!

_- Esteja onde estiver!_ - soou a voz de Dalijah, através de uma televisão exposta numa loja de electrodomésticos.

- Isto não é nada bom, May... - disse Dead Lady.

- A sério? Diz-me uma coisa que eu não saiba...

- Não podes casar com ele, mãe! Ele é um... Não é humano! - observou Anina.

- Mas foi o homem que...

- Oh, por favor, deixa de ser lamechas! - interrompeu Dead.

- Hum... És capaz de ter razão... Afinal, com este corpinho, muitos mais cairão aos meus pés! - exclamou Maylene, começando a rir maleficamente.

- Uh... Já pareces uma viúva negra, Dead...

- É esse o nome daquelas aranhas assassinas?

- É sim, sua retardada! - respondeu Dead Lady a Anina.

- Estou farta!! - explodiu Anina.

- Farta do quê, filha?

- Em todos os três capítulos desta maldita fic, chamaram-me retardada! Já chegaaaaa!! - Anina mete a mão no bolso e tira uma pistola.

- Onde arranjaste isso, filha?

- Tirei-a à Sin Girl... Mas isso não interessa! - Anina aponta a pistola à cabeça da Dead Lady. - Este é o teu fim!

- Oh, não tens coragem de...

PUM

- Oh... Afinal tens... - murmurou Dead, com um buraco na testa.

- Agora sim, és _mesmo_ uma Dead Lady... - concluiu Anina, enquanto Dead caía ao chão.

- Filha! Era preciso teres feito isso?

- Não... Apenas queria saber qual era a sensação de dar um headshot...

- Nesse caso, fizeste bem. E que tal a sensação?

- Bem, digamos que... - Anina interrompeu-se, começando a farejar o ar. - Mãe... Tomaste banho hoje de manhã?

- Er... Por acaso não... - respondeu Maylene, embaraçada. - Porque é que perguntas?

- Fogo! Deitas cá um pivete... - disse Anina, tapando o nariz. - Vai lá, vai...

- Mas... Mas... Não sou eu! - exclamou May, cheirando-se a si própria.

Então, repentinamente, as flores apodreceram, o céu escureceu, as lâmpadas da calçada acenderam-se e, ao longe, no horizonte, uma figura movia-se, rápida e ligeira.

- O que é aquilo? - perguntou Maylene.

- Será um pássaro?

- Não!

- Um avião?

- Não!

- É o Super-Homem!

- Não é nada... - disse Anina, estragando o entusiasmo do povo. - É... É ele!

- Ele quem? Estás a falar d'Ele?

- Não é esse, Ele, mãe... É ele! O Dalijah Dymien!

- Oh, não! Que Deus nos ajude... - murmurou Maylene, ajoelhando-se.

- Não, minha filha... Ele não te pode ajudar...

- E quem és tu?

- Apenas um pobre padre eunuco... _Maldita Elyon Somniare! _- pensou o padre. - Ele não é Todo-Poderoso... E sabes porquê?

- Não mas palpita-me que o senhor me vai dizer...

- Pois vou, minha filha. Ele não é Todo-Poderoso porque o santo matrimónio, unido por Ele, é destruído pelo homem! E se o homem pode separar aquilo que Ele uniu, apenas posso concluir que ele não é Todo-Poderoso!

- Hum... Que grande raciocínio... - observou Maylene.

- Obrigado, minha filha. Ando a pensar nisto desde os 5 anos, e só agora, aos 55 anos, consegui descobrir a verdadeira verdade!

- E qual é?

- Se Ele não é Todo-Poderoso, então... Alá é grande!

- Então que seja... Que Alá nos ajude...

- Porquê, May? Não te quero fazer mal...

- Ah! Já aqui estás? - gritou Maylene, piscando os olhos. - Espera lá... Onde está a minha filha?

- Não sei... - disse Dalijah, encolhendo os ombros. - Olha, está aqui um bilhete no chão. Diz assim: _Mãe, fui curtir a vida com um bonzão qualquer. Resolve as coisas sozinha! _

- Rica filha...

- Então, May... Qual é a tua resposta? Casas ou não... Onde é que está o anel que te dei? - perguntou o rapaz, olhando para a mão direita de Maylene.

- Está na mão esquerda, totó!

- Ah! Ok... Então, como ia a dizer: casas ou não comigo? E não aceito um "não" como resposta!

- Ena... ¬¬ Tenho tantas opções de escolha... Não posso dizer que não...?

- Não! - gritou Dalijah, completamente vermelho.

- Mas... Tu és... O que é que tu és?

- O homem que vai casar contigo!

- Não! Não posso casar contigo... Eu sou humana e tu não...

- Ah! É essa a questão? - perguntou Dalijah.

- É sim.

- Tudo bem, não tinha percebido... - Dalijah afastou-se até uma cabine telefónica, falou durante vários minutos, desligou o telefone e regressou para junto de Maylene. - Já está.

- Já está o quê?

Um carro descapotável chegou, estacionando junto ao casal. Lá dentro estavam Tidus e Sin Girl.

- Dalijah! Voltaste à vida! - exclamou Sin Girl.

- Mais ou menos... Trouxeste o que te pedi?

- Sim! - Sin Girl pegou na sua mala, tirou uma pistola de lá de dentro e...

PUM

- Headshot! - exclamaram os três, começando a rir.

- Bem, agora que a Maylene morreu, vou ter com ela ao Mundo dos Mortos.

- Boa sorte!

- Depois envio-te um convite para o casamento.

- Está bem!

A terra começou a agitar-se, prédios foram abaixo, árvores caíram ao chão, pessoas morreram e um buraco surgiu ao lado do carro de Sin Girl. Dalijah saltou lá para dentro e o buraco fechou-se imediatamente.

- Onde é que será o Copo-d'água?

- Não faço a mínima ideia... Tens um amigo muito estranho...

- Ex-amigo. Já está morto...

- E se fôssemos curtir um bocado? - sugeriu Tidus.

- Não sei... Da última vez levaste-me para um hotel cheio de baratas... - respondeu Sin Girl.

- Sabia lá eu que os hóteis de meia-estrela tinham baratas! Eu prometo que desta vez vamos para um de uma estrela.

- Hum... Então está bem! Tens os duplos?

- Triplos, até!

Entretanto, no Mundo dos Mortos...

- Onde é que eu estou? - perguntou Maylene, coçando a cabeça.

- 'Tás no pugratório, moça...

- É purgatório, tosco... - corrigiu Yuna.

- O que estão aqui a fazer os dois? - Maylene olhou para Yuna e Zé Manel das Couves.

- Nós morremos, lembraste?

- Ah! Então também devem estar aqui a Sakura e a Dead Lady!

- Por acaso... Estão neste momento a lutarem uma com a outra... - informou-a Yuna.

- O quê?

Maylene aproximou-se do grande amontoado de gente, isto é, mortos. No centro do grande circulo, Dead Lady e Sakura puxavam os cabelos uma à outra, arranhavam-se, mordiam-se...

- Já chega! - gritou Maylene.

- May! - Dead Lady atirou Sakura para o lado e correu para junto da amiga. - O que estás aqui a fazer?

- A Sin Girl...

Um jipe aproximou-se do local levantando uma enorme quantidade de poeira. Quando esta assentou, uma figura alta e bela erguia-se.

- Eu sou Hermy, repórter da TV Escandalosa e Morta.

- Também morreste? - perguntou Dead Lady.

- Yup, há coisa de 5 minutos. Ah! Já agora, acho que precisas de saber que o Dalijah vem a caminho.

- O QUÊ!? - gritou Maylene. - Quando é que posso ir com o Anjo para o Paraíso?

- Assim que o Fidalgo, o Onzeneiro, o Sapateiro, o Parvo, o Frade, a Alcoviteira, o Judeu, o Corregedor, o Procurador, o Enforcado e os quatro Cavaleiros forem julgados. Ah! E o Gil Vicente, claro - enumerou Yuna.

Todo o purgatório começou a tremer, o chão cedeu, todos os julgados caíram no vazio, restando apenas Maylene, Dead Lady, Hermy, Sakura e Yuna.

- Sentiste a minha falta, Maylene?

- Er... Sim... - Maylene virou-se para o grupo de mortos isolados na pequena parcela de terra flutuante. - O que vamos fazer?

- Não sei... Ele parece perigoso... Talvez seja melhor casares com ele de uma vez. - sugeriu Yuna.

- Só morta!

- Já estás morta... - observou Sakura.

- Oh, pois é...

- O que estás aí a murmurar, minha linda Noiva Cadáver? - perguntou Dalijah, ajoelhando-se aos pés de Maylene e pegando-lhe na mão. - Mais uma vez, volto a perguntar: aceitas casar comigo, Maylene Angel?

- Er... Não sei...

- Estou a perder a paciência... - Dalijah estalou os dedos e Anina surgiu ao lado dele.

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer? - Maylene vê que ela não tem roupa alguma. - E nesse estado!?

- Er... Apanharam-me num mau momento... Estava com o tal bonzão... Espera lá! O que é que estou aqui a fazer?

- Matei-te - disse Dalijah.

- Ah, está bem.

- Então, Maylene? Aceita e ela volta à vida.

- Oh, está bem. Eu aceito casar contigo...

Um feixe de luz irrompeu entre os dois e duas alianças surgiram nos seus dedos anelares esquerdos.

- Ena pá... Os casamentos aqui para este lado são rápidos... - disse Dead Lady.

- E agora, vamos à cerimónia!

- Então e a Anina? Não volta à vida?

- Não... Eu sou um simples escritor de fics, não sou nenhum deus...

- Ah! Enganaste-me!

- Temos pena...

- ALTO! - gritou uma voz.

- Que foi? - perguntou Dalijah, voltando-se para trás.

- Os meus telespectadores não chegaram a saber o que é que tu eras... - disse Hermy.

- Ah! Isso... Pensava que já tinham percebido... Lembram-se do que a KnucklesGirl disse no cemitério?

- Não... - disseram os mortos em uníssono.

- Então, passo a citar: "_Não propriamente. Pode não voltar a viver, _mesmo_, mas pode permanecer no mundo como um fantasma, no caso de não ter concluído uma certa tarefa, ou como morto-vivo, quando apenas quer viver."_ Parece simples, não?


End file.
